pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Discob Cannon
225px |strength = 7 |health = 9 |cost = 7 |set = Tales |rarity = |class = Guardian |tribe = Corn Nut Plant |ability = Goal - Play 10 Nuts: When played: Attack for 4 damage in each Ground lane. |flavor text = Not the ball drop Zombies are excited for.}} Discob Cannon is a tales legendary corn nut plant card in Plants vs Zombies: Heroes, and a member of the Guardian class. Statistics *Class: Guardian *Tribes: Corn Nut Plant *Ability: Goal - Play 10 Nuts: When played: Attack for 4 damage in each Ground lane. *Set - Rarity: Tales - Legendary Strategies With Discob Cannon can be seen as the fighter equivalent of Wall-Nut Bowling, dealing lesser damage in exchange for decreased cost and coming with a powerful Plant body of above-the-average stats. The requirement to play 10 Nuts before unlocking the ability, however, forbids this card from being played in earlier turn, despite having enough sun already. Several ways can be used to be able to play lots of Nuts. Cosmic Nut may help conjuring more Nuts while deploying Wall-Nut Bowling counts as playing 4 Nuts with one card. Since this card is a Nut itself, Smackadamia and Mirror-Nut synergizes with Discob Cannon. Playing a dry Discob Cannon without having unlocked the ability before might not be a good idea, though still can prove to be helpful, as Discob Cannon comes with huge stats for its cost. Keep in mind that Zombies who can't be hurt and Gravestones can fully block the damage if they are on the Ground lanes. Zombies who can be hurt can also prevent damage done to the Zombie Hero. Against Discob Cannon has the potential to be a game-changing late-game card just like Wall-Nut Bowling if the Plant manages to hit the Zombie Hero. When facing an enemy player who seems to play a lot of Nuts or a Nut deck in general, try blocking Ground lanes with Zombies and Gravestones to prevent Discob Cannon or Wall-Nut Bowling destroying your hero. When dealing with Discob Cannon alone, try using tricks such as Cut Down to Size, Rocket Science, or Locust Swarm to outright destroy the Plant. Stalling by playing Zombies during tricks with the help of Beam Me Up, Summoning, etc. might also work. Gallery CobCannonH.png|Cob Cannon, the plant Discob Cannon is based upon. Discob_Cannon_Battle.png|Discob Cannon in a game. Trivia *Discob Cannon's design is based on Cob Cannon, a Plant card in the Solar class. *Discob Cannon's name is a pun between disco, being a reference to the Mirror Nut as Discob Cannon's missile, and Cob Cannon. *Discob Cannon is generally a reference to new year ball drops. **A Mirror Nut is used as the "time ball" due to their quite similar appearances, therefore adding "disco" in the name. *Discob Cannon is the third Guardian card in the game to have an ability to deal damage in each Ground lanes, after Wall-Nut Bowling and Power Pummel. **Coincidentally, all of them are Legendary cards. Category:Librarian Bird's Creations Category:Plant cards Category:Plants Category:Guardian cards Category:Zombie Tales cards